The present invention relates to a patient platform connection device used with a surgery table.
Medical and surgical procedures require placement of a patient on a surgical table in various positions to allow a practitioner surgical access. For example, a patient platform on a surgical table must be moved upwardly or downwardly, or tilted about a horizontal axis. In addition, the head or foot portions of a patient platform on a surgical table must be independently depressed or elevated to achieve particular orientations, referred to as Trendelenberg or reverse Trendelenberg positions.
As heretofore stated it is important to configure a surgery table to accommodate the needs of a surgeon. In certain cases, table movement may be employed to shift the patient's internal organs relative to the patients head for the sake of surgical access. In addition, a reverse Trendelenberg position on a surgical table may also increase blood flow to the patient's head to minimize shock during surgery and permit anterior or posterior access to the patient.
In the past, adjustments of surgical table platforms have been manually accomplished by the interaction of such surgical platform with the end supports of a surgical table specifically adjustments of the surgical platform had been achieved through the removal and insertion of a rod between parallel bars having openings for accommodating the rod. Although being functional, such a system requires great care on the part of the surgical team to prevent a patient from accidentally being lowered on the surgical platform. In addition, the raising, lowering, tilting, and independently elevating or lowering the head and foot portions of a surgical platform was often difficult and inconvenient through the mechanisms of the prior art. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,220 as representative of a typical prior art adjustable surgery table.
A positioning system for a surgical table that is safe and easy to manipulate would be a notable advance in the medical field.